


Cody did not sign up for this

by Mymindtomangle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, hearteyes all around, these two idiots are driving Cody insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymindtomangle/pseuds/Mymindtomangle
Summary: Otherwise known as Obi Wan and Rex makes heart eyes at each other when the other isn’t looking. And how Cody decides to do something about it.





	1. Chapter 1

                    Cody did not sign up for this, okay so Cody didn’t sign up for any of this, the war, the death, the shitty way his brothers are treated by their creators. But right now, most importantly Cody did not sign up for watching his general make heart eyes at his brother and for his general to turn around and not see Rex make heart eyes  _ right back _ .

                    Honestly, the nerve of these two subjecting him to this. At least, General Skywalker also seems to have realized what was going on and had stopped pulling faces every time it happened. Cody was getting tired of running interference between the three of them. For a man who had a secret wife, Cody thought the general would be more sympathetic to this situation. Unfortunately, Cody found out that no matter how a person was raised, a little brother was still a little brother. Even an overly powerful Jedi that refuses to admit to any sort of Attachment. Of course that went for both of them, General Skywalker and General Kenobi. 

                    Trying to figure out how to get both General Kenobi and Rex in the same room without anyone else was beyond frustrating. They were after all at war, and almost alway someone needed to talk to either General Kenobi or General Skywalker. The fact of the matter was that to talk to General Skywalker, one had to talk to Rex. Rex who had gotten tips on how to survive General Skywalker’s crazy ass plans from General Kenobi. 

                    By talking to him. 

                    In his room. 

                    Alone. 

                    Cody couldn’t believe it when he found out that all those times General Kenobi and Rex had been locked in his room they were actually just talking. Like they were both weren’t pining over each other so much that it was the second worst kept secret in the GAR. The first being Skywalker’s aforementioned wife, and the third being how General Plo had adoption papers all filled out and ready to be filed for his entire legion the moment the war ended. Honestly, who do the Jedi think they’re kidding with this no Attachment rule again? Certainly not the vod. 

                    Cody hummed softly as he looked down at his padd. Right now Rex should be down with checking up on all of his men, and General Kenobi should be wrapping up his report to the council. Now all Cody had to do was get them in the same room without anyone interrupting them. 

                    “Fives! Come over here.” Cody called out to one of his passing vod. Fives, he knew, could always be counted on to cause a distraction. Jogging over to Cody Fives tried to keep his face blank, frantically wondering if any of his and his vod’s more recent pranks had gone off on the wrong people. He didn’t think so. 

                    “Walk with me Fives, we have matters to discuss.” Cody began strolling along the corridor of the ship the moment Fives had come to a stop in front of him. 

                    “I’m sure you are aware of the  _ connection _ between General Kenobi and Captain Rex, correct?” 

                    “If by connection you mean complete and obvious pining that is sappy to the extreme even for us then yes. Yes I have.” Five answered cheekily. Cody side eyed him for a moment. Fives fought to keep his smirk from forming, contorting his face into painful grimace. 

                    “I have a plan, but for it to work they need to be left alone. You understand? Nothing can bother them.” Fives stops and stared at Cody. 

                    “Why Commander! Are you encouraging my destructive ways?” Fives wondered, unable to hide the grin breaking out onto his face. 

                    “Of course not, I would never do such a thing. I am a commander of the 212th, and I must enforce all rules and regulations. So if anything were to happen say in an hour, it would be a complete surprise for everyone including me. Isn’t that right Fives?” Cody suggested with his arms now crossed over his chest, and one eyebrow raised in expectation. Fives let out a laugh. 

                    “Oh course Sir, why would I ever think such a thing? I have to go take care of my gear now or I’ll be late for supper.” 

                    “You do that Trooper, dismissed.” With a salute from Fives and a nod from Cody, Cody turned on his heels and walked away from one of his crazier brothers.  _ Force help me, I hope I don’t regret bring him into this. _

 


	2. Be careful what you wish for, Cody

         Alright, Cody thought, time to make sure Rex and General Kenobi would be in the same room and actually do something about it this time. Cody opened up his comm and called his vod.

         “Rex, you copy?” there was a moment of silence and then,

         “I copy Cody.”

         “Good I need you to meet General Kenobi and I in his rooms, we need to go over some thing while the men have downtime.” Rex was silent for a moment, before nodding his head slowly.

         “Alright vod, I’ll be there in five.”

* * *

 

         Rex was shoved through the door and felt his body hit into another. Blinking Rex tried to let his eyes adjust to the dim light when the other person spoke, voice muffled from the confining space.

         “Did Cody literally just shove us in a closet?” it was Obi-Wan. Shit.

         “Yes sir.” Rex was going to kill his brother. Kill him dead. “He said there was details that had to be looked over in regards to the men?” Rex tried after a second. If Rex acted like he wasn’t trapped in a tight space next to one of the most attractive men he had ever seen maybe nothing would happen and he wouldn’t embarrass himself.  

         “Yes, he did mention that. Although last I checked it does not require two people being trapped in a shortage unit.” came the dry response from Obi-Wan.

         “Right.” Rex muttered, before shifting trying to balance better. Obi-Wan stiffened for a moment before he too started to wiggle around and twist himself so that he was facing Rex. Rex was suddenly very glad for the dim lighting, hoping beyond hope that the General couldn’t see the blush rising to his face in response from the movements. Very carefully Rex angled his hips away from Obi-Wan not wanted to run the risk of revealing his reaction to Obi-Wan simply being near him, let alone feeling him wiggle around in a tight space.

         Obi-wan had managed to turn around to face Rex except now his back was pressed against the wall and one of his arms was trapped between a shelf and his body. His other arm was resting lightly on Rex’s shoulder.

         “Ah, Captain” and force if Rex didn’t wish that had been said in a different situation “ I do believe I still have my comm on me. Except I cannot reach it in, perhaps you could? It is clipped to my belt around my right hip.”

         “Of course Sir” Why, just why him? And why did the General’s eyes have to be so warm, why did his smile have to be so soft and full of amusement? It just wasn’t _fair_.

_Okay_ , Rex thought, _you can do this_. Just reach around, with your hand in his tunic, close to his skin. Which was warm.

_Dammit. Get a hold of yourself man_ , Rex scolded himself, _you’ve faced down seppies, clankers, and angry civilian parents, you can reach into a damn tunic to grab a comm without making a fool of yourself._

         Making sure his hand was steady, Rex reached his hand past the long brown robe that Obi-Wan was wearing and slid his hand along the general’s hip until he felt the comm hit his fingers. He cupped the comm careful and detached it from Obi-Wan’s belt before bringing his hand back out. And if Rex let his hand slide along side the general’s body close enough to feel his body heat instead of using the comm as a barrier, well only Rex would know that.

         Of course, if Rex hadn’t be concentrating so hard on making sure he would get the comm out without stepping over any of the lines he had set for himself, Rex would have noticed the flush that as starting to rise in the generals neck and make its way across his cheeks.

         “Got it!” Rex grinned looking at the general, their eyes locking and for a moment Rex could have sworn that Obi-Wan’s eyes were larger than before but no they looked normal.

         “Good man Rex, now let's call one of your brothers to get us out of here.” Obi-Wan ordered, his voice perfectly even. Rex sort of wanted to break that voice, but instead Rex flicked the comm on and punched in Fives’ number, knowing that if anyone else was involved with this scheme Fives would be one of them.  

         At least Fives had the decency to actually answer his comm, although he did make a show of being surprised.

         “Rex? What are you doing with the General Kenobi’s comm?” Fives asked with his head titled to the side. _guuror gar don't kar'taylir gar di'kut jorbe par a vod_ _!_

         “Fives, go to the General’s room and unlock the door, the General and I are stuck.” Rex ordered flatly, mentally adding Fives on to the list of Who Will Have to Run Laps Around the Resolution During Today’s Shift List.

         “Uh, yeah about that -” something exploded in the background “no can do, because you see, um. I don’t have the proper authority! That’s right Captain, can’t go into the General’s room without permission from the higher ups, you know how it is. Ha ha, _yeah…_ ” Fives was looking everywhere but at the two of them.

         “Did something just explode?” Obi-Wan asked worriedly.

         “I’m giving you express permission Trooper.” Rex said through gritted teeth, he was going to kill Cody for evolving others. Just then General Skywalker ran behind Fives looking panicked, with Commander Tano on his heels. Another explosion went off.

         “Fives! What is going on!”

         “Nothing! Bye!” Fives shut down the feed. Rex and Obi-Wan just stared down at the comm.

         “What are they doing to my ship?” Rex questioned, eyes narrowed as though if he stared long enough Fives would call back and explain himself - this had if fact happened before, Rex wasn’t sure if Fives could tell he was mad at him or Fives just felt guilty for hanging up before he was suppose too.

         “Perhaps try Cody, he is the one who put us here after all.” Obi-Wan suggested lightly. Rex blinked, would Cody answer? It was clear to Rex that his brother was a bastard, trying to help in his own way, but being a bastard nevertheless. But Obi-Wan had that small smile that meant he had a feeling that whatever the situation was, it would work out. So with a heaving sigh, Rex dialed Cody.

         Who actually answered.

         “Hey Vod.” Cody answered with an even face.

         “Cody, let us out.” Rex responded flatly. Cody stared at Rex for a long moment, and for that moment Rex wondered if Cody _was_ going to let them out.

         “No” - there went that hope, Rex thought- “because you two still haven’t fixed the morale problem.” This time it was Obi-Wan who gave a huff.

         “What morale problem Commander? As far as I know morale is just fine.” Cody snorted.

         “The problem sir, is that you and Rex still haven’t gotten over you hang ups and are still pining over each other. It has lasted far past the last bet date and now the men and I are just growing impatient with both of you. Truly there is only so much sappiness we can take. So in order to put in end to my suffering and boost morale I’ve decided to help you two along. Now I will let you out once you’ve talked and stuff.”

         “And Stuff?” Rex sputtered.

         “Very well Commander, since you are so determined, we shall take you’re advice.” With that, Obi-Wan swiftly shut off the comm, staring at it with an intense look. A look Rex normally only saw when Obi-Wan was preparing to tell General Skywalker something that he wouldn’t like. The look spoke volumes on how Obi-Wan assumed whatever he was about to say would not go over well.

         Rex was confused, Cody was not one to lie to him, but Cody was also making it out to seem like he infatuation with Obi-Wan was not as one sided as he had assumed. Hope flared in his heart.

         “Captain -” Obi-Wan started.

         “Rex, you should call me Rex” If Rex wasn’t mistaken he saw a brief flash of pleasure in Obi-Wan’s eyes.  

         “Then you may call me Obi-Wan” He murmured, before he cleared his throat “Now I must confess Rex that I had not planned on saying anything on this subject, as I value your friendship a great deal.” Rex felt his heart sink, dear force this is what rejection felt like, Cody was wrong.

         “And I understand if what I am about to say will make you uncomfortable, and if I end up crossing a line you must simply say so and I will withdraw immediately I do not -”

         “Obi-Wan” Rex said slowly, his heart picking up again warming his chest with hope “please say what you want, no matter what you will always be a friend.”

         “Yes, well, i hope so. That is to say, I have found that, for quite some time - you’re company is enjoyable and - what I mean to say, blast I never thought this could be so hard!” Obi-Wan blurted out. Rex grinned at him, certain now that Cody had not lied nor misread the situation.

         “Obi-Wan” Rex’s heart beat almost painfully in his chest “I find your company enjoyable as well, very enjoyable in fact.” Rex shifted himself so he was even closer to Obi-Wan, close enough to feel Obi-Wan’s breath catch at his close proximity. One of his arms slipped around Obi-Wan’s waist, ensuring that they were as close to each other as possible.

         “ _Force_ ” Obi-Wan breathed out, “Can I kiss you? Please?” Rex didn’t even bother answering him, closing the last sliver space between them by pressing his lips to Obi-Wan’s.

* * *

 

         Cody was smug for all of five minutes during the next briefing, finally these two had stopped giving each other longing looks full of pining need. Only for the two to start flirting, _right in front of him_. And it wasn’t the usual subtle flirting they had engaged in before, no it was blatant full tilted flirting that didn’t let up. And force damnit, their looks just got worse! He didn’t think that was possible, but instead of longing, they just gave each other bedroom eyes now,

         Dammit Cody did not sign up for this!  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guuror gar don't kar'taylir gar di'kut jorbe par a vod - like you don't know you idiot reason for a brother


End file.
